


The Wrath of Qi

by Beankiller1997



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: Guns, Hostage Situations, M/M, Mr. Qi is fucking pissed, Swearing, a lot of f bombs are dropped here, don't mess with mysterious giant blue men, kidnappings, lots of swearing, slime egg dealings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: A poor fool learns why many people choose not to mess with the Mysterious Mr. Qi, especially when it comes to the one closest to him.
Relationships: Mr. Qi/Original Character
Kudos: 13





	The Wrath of Qi

With the last of the slime eggs packed up and loaded into the back of Svens truck, the shipment was ready for transport. 

“Looks like a big delivery,” A voice resonated next to him, “Wonder what they want with that many eggs?” 

There was once a time when Sven would’ve jumped when Mr. Qi would come out of nowhere, but instead he just smiled at him and finished up securing the merchandise. 

“Didn’t really say what they wanted, but it’s important to bring enough just in case,” he closed the back of his truck before sliding up next to Mr. Qi, nuzzling his head into the towering man's arm, “What brings you here?” 

“Just figured I’d visit you at work,” Mr. Qi purred before putting his arm around Sven, “Looks like I caught you at the right time.” 

“Yeah, I got a long drive ahead of me tonight,” He looked up to see Mr. Qi’s lips pressed into a thin line as he looked ahead, “Wait, are you worried?” 

“Not at all,” Mr. Qi said coolly, “What makes you say that?” 

Sven patted his arm, “It’s okay. It’s just another delivery, that’s all. Trust me.” 

Mr. Qi smiled down at him, “I know.” 

“Besides, knowing you, you’ll know I’m in trouble long before I do.” 

Mr. Qi laughed, “You know me so well, love.” 

Sven stood up on his toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, “I gotta go now if I’m going to make it on time. Promise me you won’t worry so much.” 

“I’ll worry as much as I want.” 

“Yeah I know you will, big guy,” Sven said with a smile before getting into his truck, “Fortunately for me you’ll be too busy at the casino to even give it a second thought.” 

“Don’t count on it,” Mr. Qi smiled, “Be careful okay?” 

Sven put on his sunglasses and nodded. With the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life and Sven started driving down the long dirt road. Mr. Qi stood back and watched as the truck disappeared. 

\--- 

Sven drove down the dimly lit road, trying to quell the anxious feeling forming in his gut. Sure, he has dealt with many dealings, and some of them have gone sour. He’s learned exactly what to look out for in case a dealing was about to go wrong. 

Deep down he felt that tonight might not be an exception. He turned up the volume of the radio, hoping once the silence was filled, he could just shake it off. 

All he had to do was meet the buyer, give him the goods, get the money, and go home, simple as that. 

But why did something feel wrong? He’s been hanging around his cousin for too much. 

As soon as Sven approached the agreed upon destination, all he wanted to do was get the hell out. Fuck the deal, fuck the money. He wanted to leave. 

The location was nothing but an empty patch of land with no sign of civilization, not even the glowing red dots of nearby radio towers. Sven reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a pistol. Once he made sure it was loaded, he stuffed it into his jacket and exited the vehicle. 

At the end of the day he was a business man. This line of work had its risks, he knew that from day one. Slime eggs were rare and they fetched a pretty price, and if one wasn’t careful, they could find themselves robbed penniless, or dead in a ditch. 

There was no one in sight. Sven just shook it off and told himself that he was just early. He didn’t realize that he was holding his breath until he saw a pair of headlights driving towards him. 

The car slowed to a stop in front of Sven. The driver's window rolled down, revealing a well-dressed man with a cigar in his mouth. 

“You ‘The Slime Charmer’?” He asked. 

“Indeed,” Sven said calmly, “And you must be Vitale. I gotta say I didn’t expect you to take an interest in some slime eggs. Starting a new hobby?” 

“I’m just hoping to settle something with an old friend. Why don’t you come in and we can discuss some business?” 

“Do you think I’m a fucking idiot?” Sven snapped, crossing his arms, “I’m not new to this. We can either discuss the trade like this or you come out like a man and talk to me face to face.” 

Vitale laughed, “Oh no, my friend. I’m afraid I didn’t summon you here for some measly eggs.” 

Suddenly, something rammed into the side of his truck, sending cases of eggs flying from the back, splattering into a shiny, multicolored mess. 

“What the-” Sven jumped out of the way, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the pistol. He fired a few rounds at the assaulting vehicle, but was suddenly blinded. 

Another man came up from behind him and pulled a sack over his head, tying the ends together enough to make sure Sven couldn’t easily shake it off before grabbing his arms and forcing them behind his back. 

“Put him in the trunk!” Vitale ordered. 

Sven thrashed around and tried to kick his captor, but a blunt object hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground, and he was dead to the world. 

\--- 

The Oasis Casino, of course, was lively. Mr. Qi stood in his usual place, staring out at the window leading to a mysterious starry sky. 

Mr. Qi hardly showed any emotion other than his casual, laid back demeaner. Even his bad side was a side rarely anyone saw, no matter how badly you offended him. 

So, nobody saw just how nervous he was feeling right now. 

A man in a white suit approached him from behind, tapping him on the shoulder. Mr. Qi turned to him, staring down at the man. The man wordlessly handed him a folded-up piece of paper, and left just as soon as Mr. Qi plucked it out of his hand. 

The note was opened and Mr. Qi read it. A beat passed before the note was suddenly crumbled up and dropped to the ground, left forgotten as Mr. Qi left the Casino. 

\--- 

When Sven came to, his head was throbbing, and he was bound tightly to a chair. About four other men were in the room holding guns, with Vitale sitting across from him. 

“Have a good nap?” He asked. 

“I had better.” 

Vitale chuckled, “Sorry to bring you into this, but truthfully there was no other way.” 

“What are you on about?” 

“You see, the Skull Caverns is rich in Iridium ore. However, your ‘friend’ won’t let my men set up our processing machines so we can mine for it,” Vitale leaned forward, “Something about letting others explore in it or some shit like that.” 

“I heard it’s a really beautiful place,” Sven shrugged, “Once you get past the murderous slimes and blood thirsty flying serpents.” 

Vitale laughed, “I like you, Sven. I really do, which is why I hope this little dealing goes well.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Well,” Vitale leaned back, folding his hands together, “I don’t want to reveal too much, but we have to send a message one way or another.” 

Sven suddenly burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“You’re a dumbass! Do you really think Mr. Qi is just some strange blue man who wears a sparkly suit and runs a casino in the Calico Desert?” Sven would wipe a tear from his eye if his hands weren’t bound behind his back, “You don’t know what you’re dealing with, Mr. Vitale. Once he comes here, you’re going to regret ever messing with him.” 

Vitale was silent. 

From outside they could hear a car pull up on the gravel. Sven only smirked, “Speak of the devil.” 

“Somebody gag him. And put that bag back over his head, I’m sick of looking at that dumb fucking face of his.” 

A man wedged a cloth tightly between Svens teeth before placing the burlap sack over his head as ordered, ignoring his protests. 

Vitale stopped suddenly in front of the door. He took a deep breath and ran a hand back through his hair before opening the door, only to be met with the towering figure of Mr. Qi. 

“Mr. Qi, old friend,” Vitale smirked, “I see you got our message?” 

“Where is he?” 

“Oh, your friend? He’s right here, as I said he would,” Vitale stepped aside. Mr. Qi’s face was frozen as he saw Sven. 

“We haven’t hurt him, if that’s what you're wondering. Yet, at least.” 

Mr. Qi remained silent. 

“Our demands are simple. Give us ownership of the caverns, and you and your boy toy can walk-” Vitale was interrupted by a large hand grabbing the front of his shirt, and he was suddenly unable to breathe. 

The room seemed to have darkened as Mr. Qi lifted him up and slammed him against the wall before leaning in close. Vitales men stepped back. If one looked closely enough, they would’ve seen a faint purple glow behind Mr. Qis signature sunglasses. Fear suddenly gripped each and every one of them. 

“Now you listen to me, Vitale. You and your men are going to let my friend go, and you will never bring up the Skull Caverns again. If you or any of your associates pull something like this again, I will find you and I will make sure that every night for the rest of your pathetic existence is plagued with dread. You will never know peace again, not even when you are taking your last, dying breaths,” Mr. Qi tightened his grip, “Am I making myself clear?” 

Vitale desperately nodded, 

Mr. Qi dropped him. Vitale gasped, finding himself able to breathe again. 

“Leave.” 

“Wha-” 

“Leave before I change my mind.” 

Vitale struggled to his feet. Straightening out his suit, he signaled for his men to follow him out. They all gladly followed him. 

Mr. Qi pushed up his sunglasses and walked towards Sven, lifting the sack from his head. Sven looked up at him, muffling something through the gag. 

Mr. Qi took both of his hands and held Svens face, gently pulling it closer before resting his own forehead against his. Sven relaxed into his touch and closed his eyes. 

They stayed like that for a moment, before Mr. Qi brought himself upright and untied the cloth from around Svens mouth, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” 

Mr. Qi moved behind the chair and started untying him, “Did they hurt you?” 

“I have a splitting headache, but other than that I’ve had worse happen to me.” 

Once Sven was untied, the two men left the shack and into a black car. Mr. Qi opened the back door, letting Sven slip inside before getting in himself. 

“Fuckers destroyed my truck...” 

Mr. Qi said nothing as he tapped the window separating the driver's seat from the back. The car revved up and they started driving. 

Sven frowned, “Hey...” He scooted closer and placed a hand on Mr. Qi’s arm, “I’m okay, really. I promise.” 

Mr. Qi suddenly wrapped his arm around him and pulled him flush against his side. Sven looked up at him. 

“You’re not gonna let go, are you?” 

“No.” 

“It’s a long drive home.” 

“I know.” 

Sven only shrugged, before moving himself so his back was pressed against Mr. Qi’s side. After a while, Sven dozed off. 

Mr. Qi did not let him go until they arrived back home.


End file.
